The Legend
by dontcountonit
Summary: Love the second time around...is much better than my first. Thank you Sasuke...SXSOne shot!


Sakura stood in front of a glass mirror, admiring the white goddess in front of her.

"Is this really me?" she asked herself.

"I never really thought that I'd be standing here in this dress." She added.

Two soft hands placed gently on her shoulders looked at her in the mirror.

"Sakura, you're beautiful, and I' am happy that you've found the one for you." She said as she smiled at her.

"Oh Ino…It all seems so surreal, like I missing something." Sakura said as Ino looked at her sadly.

"Maybe…he's not the one then…" Ino said.

"I know he's the one…I just know it." Sakura said as she hugged herself.

"What are you afraid of? If you think he's the one then he's the one." Ino said as she smiled softly.

'_That's what I'm afraid of…I'm not sure if I'm listening to my heart well enough.'_ Sakura said as smiled at Ino, behind it hid a confused woman wanting to find the truth.

Sakura and Ino left the Bridal store and decided to check out the venue of the wedding. The arrived at an old courtyard near a castle that stood near the ocean. Ino walked away, as she looked around.

Sakura on the other hand, walked towards the owner of the courtyard.

"Good Afternoon Uchiha-san." She said as she bowed slightly.

A man clad in a loose white polo and khaki pants turned around. He had his hands in his pocket, he bowed.

"Good Afternoon too Ms. Haruno. I see you've come to see the place. Would you like me to tour you around?" He asked as green eyes stared into his obsidian ones.

"Ye…yes please." Sakura stuttered.

The man smiled softly, as the woman in front of him stuttered like a little girl, it was amusing.

"Shall we start then?" he asked.

"O..okay." Sakura said as she followed the man.

As she walked beside him, he led her to a stone surrounded by beautiful red flowers.

"That's odd…they look like people." Sakura said as she eyed them curiously.

"Actually there's a legend behind that. The last owner told me that this rock was in fact two real people. They are lovers, forbidden love so to speak. The were turned into stone because of their love and the willingness to protect the one they love." He said.

He then told her the legend about the said stone found in the courtyard.

"It's about two lovers. They both were in love deeply, but no one knew for the girl was a mere maid while the boy was a son of a well known and respected viscount, so therefore they kept it a secret. The viscount was remarried because his wife died of an unknown illness. Unfortunately the new viscountess, was a terrible woman, a witch in disguise. She married him for his wealth, fame and power. The boy heard of the woman's plot and threatened to tell his father if she did not leave them alone. Instead of feeling worried about the situation, she merely let out an uncanny laugh. She then told the boy that she knew about his relationship with the maid, she then threatened him that she would tell his father. The boy faltered at first but decided that he would rather be disowned by his father than let his father be used by the witch. He told his father with no hesitation, his father threw the woman out of his house and his life forever." He said.

"What happened to the boy and the girl?" Sakura asked, perplexed by the story.

"They were then freed from the witch. Unfortunately the witch didn't let the boy get away with it. She returned to get revenge. It would have been easier to just kill him but she wanted him to suffer. She saw the girl sitting on the grass with the boy. She sat in between his legs. They laughed and even kiss; she then saw the boy stand up and leave. She took her chance and went for the girl. She stabbed her from the back, red blood splattered on the beautiful white flowers around her. The boy returned and saw a woman standing over a body. He approached slowly, feeling his heart race. The figure turned around and he saw the woman whom his father sent away. The woman let out a shrilling laugh, she moved aside for the boy to see the love of his life surrounded by her own blood. He kneeled in front of her, taking her body in his arms, tears sprung from his eyes as he stroked her angelic face. The witch laughed as she placed a curse upon them.

"You will live in despair for the rest of your life. Your souls will never meet in paradise and be separated for eternity."

The witch disappeared as the boy continued to cry his heart out. A white figure appeared behind him, she whispered as soft chant.

"Let thy curse be gone but when dawn sets in, you will turn into stone. Let this flower be a reminder of a love shared by two, as they both reunite in heaven, forever with each other."

When dawn had arrived, the two lovers had turn in to stone and had joined together in paradise forever.

They say if you get married here, you'll be with your love even after death." He finished.

Sakura was flabbergasted, she had loved the story, it touched her.

"What a beautiful story." Sakura said as she smiled.

"Glad you like it." He said.

"By the way, I'm Haruno Sakura." Sakura said as she bowed.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He answered and bowed as well.

"I have to go now. It was nice meeting you, and thank you again for that wonderful story." Sakura said as she smiled at him, she gave him a friendly hug.

But before she felt, he slipped a note in her hands and walked away.

She walked back to the car and saw Ino waiting for her.

"What took you so long?" Ino asked.

"I was talking to the owner of the place." Sakura said as they entered the car.

As Ino was driving, she slowly opened the note.

"_If you weren't engaged…I would have asked you out…Take Care .Uchiha Sasuke_ "

She felt the corners of her lips tug up.

"If I weren't engaged huh…" She whispered.

The past few days, Sakura and her fiancée kept arguing and arguing. Sakura was so fed up, that she was answering back already. It came to the point where in he would hurt her, and she would come running to Sasuke.

After the talk before, they became closer. She would often visit him, and they would just sit around and talk. As expected, the marriage didn't work out, they broke up. Sakura had come running to Sasuke.

"He's so stupid! I hate him!" Sakura said as she cried softly on his chest.

"Yeah…He's really stupid." Sasuke said as he stroked her pink locks.

"You're always there for me….thank you." Sakura said as she hugged him tighter.

Awhile later they were sitting on the green grass, watching the stars.

"Remember the note?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah.." Sasuke said.

"I'm not engaged now am I?" Sakura said.

"So?" Sasuke asked as he smirked.

"But I thought…you told me that mmpphh.." Sakura was saying when warm lips claimed hers.

"Just shut up for once Sakura." Sasuke said as he pulled her closer.

Sakura kissed him back.

They stopped and just continued to stay like that holding each other in their arms.

"I told my friend before I got married that I felt like I was missing something…I guess that was you. You'll stay with me right?" Sakura asked.

"Hn..of course. I've been in love with you since that day I saw you." Sasuke said.

"I love you too.." Sakura said.

Months later, they got married. Guess where?

The very courtyard, in front of the stone.

"We'll be together forever…"

"Yeah…forever…."

Another one of my stories….hehe…hoped you enjoyed it!!!


End file.
